


Congratulations & Celebrations

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Georgie celebrate their anniversary in a way that's sure to become an annual tradition for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations & Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



> Written for the Obscure & British Commentfest 2016, for the prompt: _Adam Adamant Lives!; Adam/Georgie; celebrating their anniversary._

“Well,” said Georgie. “I suppose it is an appropriate celebration for us, if you want to look at it that way.”

Adam couldn’t help feeling that, even after all this time, Georgina did not truly have an adequate grasp on the English language. “It is not appropriate, it’s appalling. I had a table booked for two at a particularly excellent and exclusive restaurant, a date for which we are now at least three hours overdue.”

“They say it’s the thought that counts,” said Georgie. “And it’s a very nice thought, so thank you.”

Adam wasn’t so sure it was the thought that counted. The empty table would also be attended by a delivery of flowers and serenaded by a string quartet. He only hoped the other diners would appreciate it. To be fair, they might appreciate more than his intended recipient.

“I’m not telling you about mine,” Georgie said. “It’s a surprise and I don’t want to spoil it.”

Adam gave the dank dungeon wall opposite an alarmed look. “In that case, my dear, I suppose there is some comfort to be had if we fail to escape with our lives.”

“Ooh,” said Georgie and turned her head even as he did, the two exchanging a knowing glance – from one chained up prisoner to another. She grinned widely. “Happy anniversary, Adam!”

“And to you, my dear Georgina.”

“And,” she added, “there’s no need to be so mean about your present. I promise you’re going to love it!”

“I remain unreassured,” said Adam. “Unless of course you took Simms’s advice on the matter.”

Georgie wrinkled up her nose. “Not likely.”

“And yet,” Adam said, “despite the alarming prospect of unwrapping your gift, I nevertheless feel it’s more than about time we extracted ourselves from these bonds. Don’t you agree?”


End file.
